Tacticas Para Conquistar a Shaoran Lee
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura era considerada la nerd del instituto pero un cambio radical hara que todos se coman sus palabras ¿Que locuras hara para estar cerca de su amado?  Cap.4 arreglado
1. Penosa vida sentimental

**Disclamer:**Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Clamp yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque Shaoran no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando pasamos juntos y compartimos una de las mejores noches de Sexo Loco Desenfrenado y Salvaje de toda mi corta e inesperta vida.(HemorragiaNasal)

~El trama del ficc me pertenece repito **ME PERTENECE** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces sera considerado plagio y no volvere a sufrir eso de nuevo ¿vale?

**N/A: H**ola pues aqui con un nuevo aporte completamente de mi autoria aunque he de decirles que me isnpire en una historia que lei hace mucho obviamente no sera igual pero tendra una que otra cosa similar. se que en este fandom casi no me conocen pero al fandom de Naruto soy conocida por las adaptaciones que hago y como sigo las historias despues de que las autoras las eliminan obvimente no estaran completamente igual pero se hace el esfuerzo esta es una idea que se me cruzo hace bastante tiempo pero no la lleve a cabo por que despues de que victima del plagio pues borre todas las historias jeje creo que esta de mas contarles mi penosa vida no creen? Bueno espero y les guste esta historia y me hagan saber sobre mis errores adios nos leemos luego :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tacticas Para Enamorar a Shaoran Lee<span>**

**Capitulo Uno: Penosa vida Sentimental**

**P**atetica realmente soy Patetica..Soy tan invisible que podria correr desnuda por toda la plaza del colegio y aun asi no reparar en mi persona.

¿Razón? Soy la nerd numero Uno del colegio.

Mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto cabello negro agarrado en una trenza baja (la verdad que he mejorado con el tiempo anteriormente eran dos y parecia mas infantil que de costumbre), Unos dientes de lata devido alos frenos que traia, realmente lo que adoro y amo de mi persona son mis ojos verde esmeraldas pero devido a mi terrible y nula visión devo traer unos lentes de fondo de botella.

En estos momentos me encuentro como muchas observando el entrenamiento que se lleva a cabo y del cual mi querido Shaoran es capitan del mencionado antes.

Ah olvide mencinarlo antes Shaoran Lee el ser mas arrogante, prepotente, egoista, egolatra, manipulador y para que negarlo el hombre mas sexi que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

Asi es como muchas los describirian

"Cabellos castaños, ojos cafe claros y un cuerpo de infarto, tez un poco morena pero no tanto"

El atuendo perfecto. ¿Quién diría que pudiera ver alguien que le quedara perfecta cualquier ropa? Aunque con Shaoran la pregunta fuera… "¿Qué ropa no se viera bien en ese cuerpo tan perfecto?

Bueno como les iba diciendo me encuentro observando la practica desde los arbustos si ahora ven por soy tan ¿patetica? otras pueden verlo desde las gradas en cambio yo estoy aqui recluida en este sitio,realmente no creo nesecitar un apodo mas, sufiente tengo con los que me han puesto que la verdad no quiero otro y menos que me catalogen como loca obsesiva como las otras locas que gritan a coro **"Te amamos Syaoran,Casate conmigo**" y no que otras sandeses mas.

-Shaoran date prisa me voy a casar si vas mas lento- esa es la voz de Eriol Hirawisawa(mejor amigo de Shaoran)

-Callate no me presiones ya voy- Esa voz ¡OH POR DIOS! esa voz es de ...

Shaoran... Dios esta caminando hacia los arbustos que hago.

* * *

><p>Continuara :))<p>

Espero sus reviews


	2. Plan

**Disclamer:**Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Clamp yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque Shaoran no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando pasamos juntos y compartimos una de las mejores noches de Sexo Loco Desenfrenado y Salvaje de toda mi corta e inesperta vida.(HemorragiaNasal)

~El trama del ficc me pertenece repito **ME PERTENECE** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces sera considerado plagio y no volvere a sufrir eso de nuevo ¿vale?

**N/A: ****H**ola como estan la verdad es que me sorprendio bastante la cantidad de RR que recibi esome dan animos para continual hubo un review que me pregunto el porque del cabello negro de sakura he dedecirles que era primordial y ustedes lo veran tambien han de pensar que es una historia bastante trillada y enserio no las culpo por que realmente lo es pero bueno las dejo para que disfruten su lectura nos leemos luego.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos: <strong>**Plan..**

**J**oder por que ami ¡Apiadate de mi Kamisama! ¿Se habra dado cuenta que estoy aqui?

Un Momento ¿Que es esto? Maldicion es la pelota no me di cuenta de que estaba aqui pero si hace apenas unos segundos estaban jugando con ella como puede ser tan distraida como para no darme cuenta de que entro en estos momentos eso me pasa por estar tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos pero eso es lo de menos.

¿Que hago? Si salgo se dara cuenta de que lo estaba espiando. ¿ Y si me quedo? De igual manera sabra que estoy aqui. ¡Joder tragame tierra!

Esperen un momento...

Apurate Shaoran que me salen raices —. Dijo Eriol con aburrimiento.

Joder dejame en paz estoy buscando la maldita pelota que no vez —. Dijo Shaoran ya harto y con el ceño fruncido.

De entre los arbustos salio la pelota.

— Oye Lee no es esa la pelota, esa que viene en tu dirección.— Dijo Eriol.

—Si, pero la pelota estaba en los arbustos como fue que regreso sola —.Dijo el castaño.

Da igual Lee sigamos con el entrenamiento ya ves como se pone el entrenador cuando tardamos.— Respondio su amigo con impaciencia.

Esta bien —. Shaoran suspiro con pesadez restandole importancia al asunto.

Pff eso estuvo cerca —. Susurro Sakura con las mejillas con un encantador tono carmin.—Se que no fue lo mejor que se me haya ocurrido pero por lo menos no me descubrio.

Fije mi vista de nuevo al entrenamiento notando con asombro como Lee miraba hacia mi dirrección. Senti mis mejillas arder.

En esos momentos la verdad no pense si era realidad o solo una mala jugada de mi cabeza pero vi como sonrreia de una forma tan seductora que hizo que me sonrrojara aun mas.

Ese tipo de reacciones hacia que aunque sea solo un segundo yo pensara que le interesaba de la forma que al ami. Cuando me miraba y me dedicaba esas sonrrisas tan seductoras hacia que mis sonrrojos y mi tartamudear fueran eminentes.

― Sueñas Kinomoto ―. Me dije ami misma.―Como un hombre como el se puede fijar en alguien como yo, tan sosa y tan nerd solo basta con mirarte y mirarme y ver lo tan diferentes que somos el uno del otro, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes.

Pero eso se acabo de ahora en adelante hare que todos se tragen sus palabras ya nadien se burlara de Kinomoto Sakura nunca mas, todos voltearan a verme y tambien lo hara mi querido Shaoran.

Desde ahora comenzara mi plan.

* * *

><p>Continuara..<p>

Esperare con gusto su RR

Kises y Abrazos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	3. Tropiezo

**Disclamer:**Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Clamp yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque Shaoran no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando pasamos juntos y compartimos una de las mejores noches de Sexo Loco Desenfrenado y Salvaje de toda mi corta e inesperta vida.(HemorragiaNasal)

~El trama del ficc me pertenece repito **ME PERTENECE** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces sera considerado plagio y no volvere a sufrir eso de nuevo ¿vale?

**N/A: H**ola espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado la verdad el dia de hoy me inspire en el mismo ficc que lei hace tiempo cuando apenas empezaba a leer en FF . Net espero y sea de su agrado no se si lo hize lo suficientemente largo yo espero que si porque muchas me habian dicho que eran capitulos muy cortos y asi se iba a quedar para mejor hacerlo un conjunto de Drablees pero mejor no asi que aqui me tienen cuidense y estare esperando sus comentarios ansiosa.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apitulo Tres: Tropiezo**

**P**oco a poco sali de mi escondite cuando no vi ningun alma por la cancha de futbol, suspire con pesadez "Hay que bueno que nadien me descubrio" me dije ami misma mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos de la escuela saque mis zapatos de mi casillero para dirigirme ala salida pero en el trayecto me tropeze con una mirada miel que me miraba con incredulidad.

-Lo siento mucho — Dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza —Enserio disculpe mi torpeza._Dije mientras la espeza capa de cabello me cubrio los ojos.

-No te preocupes, solo ten mas cuidado— Me dijo una voz firme pero segura.

Eleve mi vista y no pude mas que sonrrojarme al comprobar con quien habia tropezado.

Mierda..Santisima mierda.

¡POR DIOS! ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE YO!

No sera mejor que me callera un animal muerto en vez de esto

**..**

**.**

¡POR QUE DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE TROPEZARIA TENIA QUE SER SHAORAN!

**.**

**..**

**.**

Etoo..Etoo amm disculpame tengo que irme_ Dije atropelladamente mientras salia a toda prisa del lugar. No fije mi vista de nuevo atras no queria verlo, no queria ver si se burlaba de mi por mi torpeza e hize lo que mejor se hacer..escapar como solia hacer siempre.

.

Llegó hasta su casa… hasta quedaba cerca del colegio unas, tres cuadras más allá. Era una casa amplia pero muy acogedora. Y llegaba a la hora de siempre. Perfecto… ¿Por qué debía ser tan perfecta en todo? Era una perfecta alumna, una perfecta hija, y hacer todo perfecto, pero eso no era suficiente para poder tener a alguien como un Lee. No era tan perfecta después de todo.

.

..

Cerró la puerta y siguió de inmediato hasta el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta de su habitación (que tenía el nombre de Sakura en la puerta) dejando al descubierto un entorno color rosa, una cama repleta de peluches… un armario no tan amplio, un estante de libros bastante amplio, un escritorio de estudios y una peinadora… lejos de eso no había más nada que llamara la atención, esa era la habitación de una perfecta nerd… no tenía ni afiches de músicos, ni nada por el estilo… (Ni siquiera le gustaba la música moderna)

.

Se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación. Lanzando un suspiro y sonriendo tontamente al momento que se sonrojaba un poco.

-El se fijo en mi pero ahora ha de pensar que soy una tonta,— Dijo con tristeza impregnada en su voz.

Recordaba sus ojos castaños mirandola escrutandola con la mirada Shaoran tenia una forma unica de mirar " Soy una idiota" se dijo asi misma antes de ponerse a reir como siendo igual de loca que las tontas de su estupido club de fans.

-Es que soy de lo más patética… - susurró volviéndose a ver una vez más al espejo – mírate Sakura, tienes 17 años ya y nunca en tu vida has besado a un chico… ni siquiera has tenido un pretendiente y la única forma que buscas estar con un chico es viéndole desde bajo de las gradas del estadio mientras entrenan… - miró el reflejo triste, y se rozó los labios con la yema de sus dedos estos de pronto se curvaron en una sonrisa – pero eso va a cambiar este año… ya empiezas un nuevo año de secundaria y es el último año… vas a ser besada… por Shaoran Lee y no solo eso, también lo vas a conquistar…

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama en donde estaba su bolso, lo abrió y echó todo el contenido en la cama. Al menos 7 revistas que no creía que en su vida fuera a comprarlas ni menos leerlas estaban en su cama… eran esas revistas de adolescentes (que siempre le habían parecido tontas y sin información útil) si quería llevar a cabo su plan, debía recoger toda clase de información.

No importaba como costara ella era una Kinomoto y un kinomoto siempre investigaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Antes de seguir con su labor sono el telefono sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hii! familia Kinomoto ¿Quien abla?

-Sakura_ Dijo la voz del otro lado de la linea

-Otosan ¿Como estan? ¿Como van las cosas con la excavación?

-Bien nena excelentes, no hay problema alguno

-Y Touya-Kun ¿como esta?_ respondio la ojijade con emoción en su voz.

-Bien hija tu hermano esta bien aunque algo preocupado de que estes tu sola en la casa ¿segura que estas bien? Si quieres puedo cancelar las cosas e ir directo para alla.

-Si papá estoy bien solo sera dos meses no es el fin del mundo deverian de dejar de preocuparse tanto por mi ya no soy una niña

-Eres y siempre seras una niña para mi y para tu hermano, no me pidas eso por que creeme que no podras_ Dijo con resignación en su voz.

-Si papá, lo se no es nesesario que se preocupen por mi ustedes estan haciendo las cosas que deven hacer.

-Esta bien bueno el dinero sabes donde esta y si por alguna razón nesecitas mas solo ablame y enseguida te deposito ¿Esta bien?-

-Si papá esta bien no te preocupes.-

-Y Sakura ya pensastes que vas hacer con el dinero que te dimos Touya y yo por tu cumpleaños.

-Mmm… estoy en eso… - dijo mirando distraídamente las revistas en su cama – no lo he decidido aún, pero creo que me compraré algo de ropa…

-_Te acuerdas la cita que tienes mañana con el dentista no faltes…_

" ¡Claro que si! ¿Como voy a olvidarlo? ¡Y por supuesto que no voy a faltar!" se dijo asi misma

-Me acuerdo, estaré puntual - contestó con tranquilidad.

-_Quería verte sin los brakes, mándame una foto por e-mail ¿bueno?_

-Está bien…

-_Te quiero._

-Yo también oto-san. ¡Sayo!

Colgó. Si su padre se enteraba de lo que estaba pensado hacer iba a darle un infarto. Por eso había planeado hacerlo mientras ellos no estaban y ese día comenzaría. Tomó las revistas de su cama y las dejó en el escritorio. Quitando todo lo referente a los estudios. Prendió la lamparita con un hello kity dibujado (si… era una nerd) sacó de la gaveta un cofre, lo abrió y buscó dos fotos de Shaoran. uno cuando niño y el otro lo había recortado del periódico escolar… el más reciente lo pegó en una libreta nueva que había comprado y el de él cuando niño lo pegó en la pared sobre el escritorio.

Muchas (os) que cometían locuras por **Lee Shaoran **y por supuesto que **Kinomoto Sakura** no sería la excepción. Abrió la libreta una vez más y escribió decidida…

**Tacticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee.**

Continuara..

Esperare con gusto su RR

Kises y Abrazos

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	4. Sueño

**Disclamer:**Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Clamp yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque Shaoran no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando pasamos juntos y compartimos una de las mejores noches de Sexo Loco Desenfrenado y Salvaje de toda mi corta e inesperta vida.(HemorragiaNasal)

~El trama del ficc me pertenece repito **ME PERTENECE** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces sera considerado plagio y no volvere a sufrir eso de nuevo ¿vale?

**N/A: H**ola se que este capitulo ya lo tenia publicado pero le hize unos insignificantes cambios que creo y no notarian a menos que sean demasiado observadoras es por eso que este de nuevo publicado, se que me he tardado mucho con la actualización de este ficc pero me habia entretenido muchismo con las actualizaciones que tengo de Naruto, aparte de eso estoy trabajando y mi tiempo se reducido considerablemente es por eso que he tardado mas de lo previsto pero espero y lo disfruten leerlo tanto comó yo al escribirlo.

Ha antes de que se me olvide espero y allan tenido una feliz navidad y el gordo de rojo(santa Claus, papa noel, etc.) les haya traido lo que pidierón. (**Editado)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro: Sueño<strong>

**-T**ú emm.. tu me gustas _ Syaoran estaba perplejo ante la confeción de la niña de azabaches cabellos y mirada jade que tenia en frente de el.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tenia las mejillas sonrrojadas a mas no poder y su corazón latia con tanto frenesi que por un momento creyo que se le saldria del pecho.

.

.

-Yo ...emm tú tambien me gustas. - empezo a decir Syaoran con las mejillas arreboladas.

.

.

Poco a poco los niños de no mas de 5 años se acercan con movimientos torpes y nerviosos, disipando cualquier duda por parte de ambos Syaoran le levanta la barbilla para darle un dulce beso en los labios, pero en el momento en el que se acercaban para sellar la promesa de amor en silencio, un pacto entre dos niños que profesan el mas grande e inocentes de los amores, un ruido molesto interrumpe destruyendo el momento.

.

.

.

Pi..pi..pi..pi...pipi...

.

.

El sonido proveniente del despertador la saco de sus sueños.

.

.

.

¡Kamisama por que tenia que ser un sueño! Se dijo asi misma.

.

.

Era tan real, tan vivo que podia seguir asi toda la vida si fuese nesesario. Dieciendo unas cuantas maldiciones e improperios hacia aquel aparato que ozo despertarla de tan hermoso sueño, se estiro en la cama para luego con flojera y lentitud sacar una mano y palpar la mesita de alado para apagar el despertador.

.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas en su caliente y mullida cama, para quitar el endredon rosa que la cubria. Cuando termino su cometido saco una pierna y luego otra fuera de la cama se levanto tambaleando y dando un sonoro golpe en la pata de la mesita que tenia. Soltando un chillido de dolor levanto su pie y se maldijo una vez mal.

-Kiaaaaaaaaaa que dolor maldita mesa, maldito el despertador y maldita yo por ser tan torpe.-Chillo Sakura frustrada y de muy mal humor. Se sento una vez en la cama y empezo a masajear su pie tratando de buscar un poco de alivio, pero como no logro nada asi que retiro al baño.

.

.

Despues de hacer las nesecidades que tenia, maldijo la noche anterior; pero al instante recordo el porque estaba asi y sonrrio con suficiencia, habia estado investigando en revistas y en internet de como lograr un cambio y hacer que los chicos te desearan.

.

.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando dirigio su vista hacia el reloj/despertador que tenia en su mesita lanzo un chillido de sorpresa y salio disparada hacia el baño.

"Maldición ya son las 9:00 y la cita con el dentista la tengo alas 10:00, tengo que apresurame por que si pierdo la cita me costara de nuevo un mes para recuperarla y no puede pasarme eso " Grito desesperada

.

.

.

Se apresuró a ir al baño en su habitación, mientras se quitaba con rapidez la ropa. Se metió a la ducha, se hecho enjuague en el cabello… jabón en el cuerpo y con una rapidez increíble ya estaba fuera del baño… ahora siguiente paso, **analizar cuales serían los cambios**… sacó la ropa interior. Una color blanca y luego de colocársela se vio en el espejo…

.

.

Bien lo primero era que no tenia un mal cuerpo es mas se veia realmente bonita, tenia unos pechos un poco grandes si tomaban en cuenta el tamaño normal de las mujeres japonesas pero era razonable ya que su abuela era inglesa, cuando era chica se acomplejaba devido a su tamaño, ya que cuando se cambiaba las chicas del instituto la veian con horror y envidia por esa razón siempre utilizaba ropa holgada para esconderlos.

-Tengo bonita cintura… bastante acentuada – dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta – tendré que comprarme algo que me la haga resaltar… - se acordó de lo que había leído – y las caderas… - siguió recorriéndose estas con sus manos - tengo bien las caderas…

-Excelente tengo un firme, redondo y paradito trasero.- se dijo a si misma mientras posaba sus manos en su trasero.

Ahora… a observar su rostro. El cabello lo tenía suelto y le llegaba casi a la cintura de un color negro. Definitivamente debía cambiarlo… eso era lo que decían…

"**El mayor cambio que se pueda realizar en una mujer y el más notable es su cabello, se le recomienda que opten por un nuevo corte o bien cambiar de color"**

Observo su cabello con detenimiento tal vez un corte no le vendria mal no muy largo pero tampoco corto, pero en definitiva si iba a cambiar el tono pero tampoc extravagante solamente lo considerado normal.

.

.

Tampoco queria que le dijeran que estaba muerta por un poc de interes.

.

.

Observó sus ojos definitivamente se desaria de esos lentes de fondo de botella.. ya con tiempo le habia pedido a su papa que le comprara unos lentes de contacto y este acepto gustoso.

.

.

Sonrió. Gracias a Kami que ese día por fin terminaría con la tortura de las brakes, después de cinco años lo más justo era que al fin se desasiera de ellas.

Su perfil estaba bien… podría compararse con el de una muñeca… observó el reloj en la pared. ¡LAS 9:30! Debía darse prisa! Corrió hacia su armario y sacó la ropa para escoger una… pero… debía admitirlo toda su ropa era "un asco", Totalmente "retro" (el término que había leído en una de las revistas para referirse a lo antiguo) de esas que solo se pondría tu madre y que si tu te lo pones te hace ver como 10 años mayor. Definitivamente necesitaba cambiarla.

Nota mental: "**Nunca dejes que tu padre o tú hermano celoso escoja tu ropa, al menos que ellos sean un AS de la moda y no tengan complejos de que te vistas diferente"**

Tomó una falda que le quedaba justamente por la rodilla y una camisa esa de vestir con botones al frente manga larga color blanca. Se colocó los lentes… se agarró el pelo en una cola, tomó un bolsito metió la libreta que estaba en su escritorio, su celular y una que otras cosas y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad… se sirvió cereal y luego de comer, casi voló para salir de la casa. Si no quería perder la cita debería darse prisa.

Lo bueno de todo eso, es que su padre le dejaba conducir… salió en el auto de su hermano. Dirigiendose a su nuevo destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**G**omen si se que no tengo perdón por dejarlo ahí pero no tengo tiempo es mas deveria de irme ya pero no queria dejarlas en la incertidumbre asi que de verdad espero les guste este capitulo cuidense y espero en estos dias suba la continuación. Sayonara.


	5. Cambios

**Disclamer**: **Card Cartors Sakura** es copyright de **Clamp.** Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque Shaoran no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando pasamos juntos y compartimos una de las mejores noches de Sexo Loco Desenfrenado y Salvaje de toda mi corta e inexperta vida.(HemorragiaNasal)

~El trama del ficc me pertenece repito **ME PERTENECE** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces será considerado plagio y no volveré a sufrir eso de nuevo ¿vale? Algunas palabras o frases le pertenecen a **LilianRoxan18 **quien me dio el permiso previamente. A sí que todo lo que está aquí o es **mío **o es de** Lilian-sempai. **

**N/A: T**engo sueño así que será mejor que lean la nota del final. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Cambios<strong>

**O**dio mentirle a mi familia, pero sé que ellos no lo aprobarían, en especial mi hermano Touya.

Touya sigue siendo demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, no me deja a solo ni a sombra. Creo que esa es una de las muchas razones por las que no he crecido ni madurado, el siempre me ha protegido y eso me ha hecho daño.

Salió del carro y se dirigió al edificio. Justo a tiempo estuvo presente frente a la recepcionista. Que le hizo pasar en seguida. El doctor la saludó como siempre… "Este es el gran día… blablabla… que ella era la mejor paciente… ya verás como quedas linda… blablabla" y todas aquellas tonterías que decían los médicos a todos sus pacientes. Le hizo sentar y abrir la boca… mientras comenzaba a decir cosas para que ella se entretuviera. Sakura hacía un esfuerzo para tratar de simular que le prestaba atención aunque la verdad estaba repasando mentalmente lo que haría luego de salir de allí. Luego de unos 30 minutos con la boca abierta el doctor anunció que habían terminado.

-Ya está… ¿quieres verte?

"Por supuesto, que si es bastante obvio, ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que quiero verme!"

Se limitó a asentir y en seguida el doctor le acercó un espejo. Y… se quedó sorprendida… había cambiado… es decir… la boca se le veía hermosa y tenía unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Te ves muy linda – le dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

Bien… ya había realizado el primer cambio, pensó mientras conducía en dirección al salón de belleza que había escogido como su siguiente cambio. Entró al centro comercial y se dirigió a la tienda, miró las chicas que salían de allí, eran todas muy hermosas y de buen gusto. Se sintió extraña en aquel lugar, primera vez en su vida que entraba a un salón de belleza, se sentó a esperar, muchas de las que atendían le habían ignorado luego de verle con cara de bicho raro. Pero pasado unos 10 minutos se acercó a ella una chica como por su misma edad que para su suerte se veía agradable.

Vestía un vestido straples blanco con flores azules, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y como peinado unas dos colitas bajas. Le sonrió con amabilidad mientras Sakura bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Áyame - dijo una vez acercarse a la muchacha.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Sakura - contestó Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

-Sakura... No tienes por qué sentirte nerviosa - comentó la chica - solo dime... ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

-Me gustaría cambiar mi... - tomó aire. En verdad no podía creer que lo haría - cabello.

-Mmm... ¿Un corte? - preguntó.

-Me gustaría mejor pintármelo... - lo dijo bastante rápido antes de arrepentirse.

Pasaron unos minutos conversando. Áyame le decía colores y le dijo que el amarillo era un color que se usara mucho.

Pero Sakura no deseaba eso. Simplemente quería que su cabello se viera con mas vida.

-No quiero algo llamativo, más bien solo quiero cambiar mi tono y cortármelo un poco, se podría hacer así áyame-san.- pregunto con nerviosismo la ojijade.

-Por supuesto que si Sakura, tú no te preocupes que yo hare magia en ti.- hablo eufórica la chica mientras que alzaba las manos para agregarle más dramatismo al momento.

-Espero que así me noten.- comento la chica.

-Te notaran Sakura, lo juro y de eso me encargo yo.- Comento Áyame sonriendo.

Mientras Áyame buscaba las cosas necesarias para cambiar mi tono de cabello, charlamos de cosas sin sentido y descubrimos que íbamos en la misma escuela, aunque realmente no la culpo por no haberme notado.

La conversación pudo tranquilizar un poco a Sakura ya que estaba que se moría por los nervios… y ya su cerebro parecía afónico de tanto gritar por hacer aquella locura que estaba haciendo.

Es que... ¿Qué estaba pensando? En serio… ¿Qué estaba pensando al hacer aquello?, Ese lugar no era para ella. Ella no cuadraba en un salón de belleza. Había cerrado sus ojos en el momento en que Áyame vacio aclarador en su cabello.

¡NO! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Estaba loca! ¿Quién diría que Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más inteligente de Tomoeda, haría una locura así por un chico? Kami-sama… Shaoran en verdad valía la pena para hacer eso?

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lee-kun lo vale, vale esto y mucho mas!

-Sakura... ¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando? - Áyame preguntaba algo que sinceramente Sakura no escuchaba por estar pensando en la locura que estaba haciendo.

-Eh... no, gomen - dijo apenada.

-Te decía que ahora te voy a lavar el cabello – dijo la chica indicando que se echara atrás para lavarlo, una vez que lo hubo terminado, se sentó poniéndose recta una vez más para que se lo secaran con un paño… y sintió que su corazón saltaba a la garganta al momento de ver uno de los mechones del cabello que se habían librado del paño y que había caído sobre su frente y era de color...

Castaño rojizo.

Era parecido al de su padre

"Por lo menos no me puse un color más extravagante" murmuro Sakura por lo bajo.

-Está listo… - dijo Áyame 30 minutos después…

"¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto le habían secado el cabello y cortado las puntas?"

-¿Y no vas a verte? – preguntó su Áyame incitándole para que se volviera en el puesto para verse al espejo. Y así lo hizo… Sakura tomó aire, se volvió con lentitud… para encontrarse con…

¡Por Dios!

¿Quién es esa chica?

Una chica sorprendida, con el cabello un poco por encima de los hombros de color castaño rojizo, y ojos esmeraldas, muy bella le devolvía la mirada atónita.

-Debo admitir que ese color te queda bien – aceptó Áyame sonriéndole a través del espejo.- Además te vez natural, no pareces a esas oxigenadas.- Comento Áyame sonriente.

-Creo que tienes razón Áyame-chan.- Acepto Sakura mirándose en el espejo.

Se puso los lentes de contacto, y se marcho de la estética no sin antes despedirse de Áyame.

-¡Nos vemos en el colegio Sakura!

"¡Qué bien! ¡Había hecho una nueva amiga!" salió del local despidiéndose y sintiéndose una nueva chica. Las que atendían y al principio le habían mirado raro ahora le miraban totalmente impresionadas por el cambio. Debía admitir que el color que había escogido para su cabello era una gran idea. Y sobre todo… no le reconocían. Lo único que le faltaba para cambiar por completo y ser una nueva Sakura era…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¡Hey Chicas y Chicos!**

**Si, si, soy el descaro en persona. I know. **

**¿No han pasado jamás por la crisis existencial de no saber que hacen/haran de su vida? Si la respuesta es no les digo que son afortunados y que deseo no les suceda nunca, y menos acompañada de la **_**"no me interesa absolutamente nada**_**". Básicamente eso resume mi ausencia. Realmente espero y este pequeño capitulo de no más de 1646 palabras sea de su agrado. Y que les pareció el cambio de Sakura, ahora ven del porque tenía que tener el cabello negro.**

**Espero realmente ansiosa sus hermosos RR! Por favor. Además me gustaría mucho que se pasaran por mi otra cuenta donde tengo también Fanfics la cuenta se llama Cereciito17, por favor se los agradecería eternamente. Bueno sin nada más que agregar esta chica se retira a dormir. Adiós ¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Fecha: Miércoles, 21 de Marzo del 2012.**

**Hora México: 01:06 am.**


	6. Transformación completa

**Disclamer**: **Card Cartors Sakura** es copyright de **Clamp.** Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque Shaoran no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando pasamos juntos y compartimos una de las mejores noches de Sexo Loco Desenfrenado y Salvaje de toda mi corta e inexperta vida.(HemorragiaNasal)

~El trama del ficc me pertenece repito **ME PERTENECE** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces será considerado plagio y no volveré a sufrir eso de nuevo ¿vale? Algunas palabras o frases le pertenecen a **LilianRoxan18 **quien me dio el permiso previamente. A sí que todo lo que está aquí o es **mío **o es de** Lilian-sempai. **

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Transformación completa<strong>

Sakura se encontraba frente a una tienda... viéndole, dudando en entrar si o no. Respiró profundo... se hizo de la mente fría y cruzó la puerta del local. Una vez dentro pudo notar a su alrededor... era una de aquellas tiendas modernas de adolescentes, habían algunos cuantos chicos (as) que hablaban animados mientras escogían la ropa y una música moderna de fondo. En los maniquís se mostraba lo último en modas.

Era uno de esos lugares en donde definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto no compraría nunca su ropa… pero eso era la antigua Sakura Kinomoto. La Sakura que pensó nunca en su vida llamar la atención ya había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño/rojizo, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y rostro hermoso que estaba siendo observada por los chicos y chicas de la tienda. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aquellos chicos se rieran de su atuendo... pero eso iba a cambiar.

-¡Buenos días...! – Una castaña se había acercado a recibirle se veía muy animada. Sakura no había caído en su presencia. Pero cuando lo la observó quedando claramente impresionada. Y es que... esa chica vestía de una forma tan...

Era una chica de unos 19 años, de cabello castaño con un peinado estrambótico, y un montón de accesorios en sus muñecas. De seguro esa chica sabía cómo llamar la atención en cualquier lugar. Y eso se podía notar con sus atuendos. En ese momento llevaba una camisa violeta manga larga algo descubierta a la altura de su pecho, junto con un largo collar que pasaba justo por el medio de sus atributos que le llegaba hasta el ombligo haciendo recordar a una corbata, y una falda negra muy ajustada dejando ver unas bellas y torneadas piernas.

Si quería cambiar de estilo para llamar la atención… el mejor lugar para eso, era la tienda más fashion del mercado… y en definitiva, debía aprender a vestir como aquella chica para poder llamar la atención de Syaoran.

-Mi nombre es Eri... ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

Se notaba a leguas que se trataba de una chica muy hiperactiva.

-Sakura - contestó Sakura sonriendo.

-Con que Sakura ¿eh? Bonito nombre... - continuó hablando muy animada - ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte Sakura?

-Quisiera eh... - Sakura lo pensó un poco.

-Suéltalo - animó la castaña sonriendo.

-Quisiera un... cambio de guardarropa - lo dijo rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

Eri le miró seria por unos momentos sorprendiendo a la chica pero al momento una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Sakura-chan... Si es un cambios de ropa lo que quieres estás en el lugar indicado - sonrió de una forma que asustó a la ahora ala ojijade Sakura.

-Si... esto también, y esto es genial! ¿No te gusta este Sakura? ¡Me Habías dicho que querías algo como esto? ¿Qué tal?

"Algo me dice que esto no fue... una buena idea"... Pensó internamente la chica.

Sakura quería un cambio de look pero... lo que la chica le enseñaba (Una gota resbaló por su cabeza) eran trajes tan ¿cómo llamarlos? ¿Provocativos? ¿Exhibicionistas? ¿Llamativos?.

-No crees que es algo... eh... - se puso a pensar en la palabra correcta - ¿Extravagante? - dijo dudosa al ver un pantalón con varios cortes extraños que la chica le enseñaba.

Al momento la castaña se puso a reír por la cara de la chica que era de aturdimiento.

-Si eso crees... - dijo al dejar de reír - ¿Por qué no te pruebas algunos de estos trajes y me dices si te gustan Sakura?

Dijo mientras le llevaba al vestuario para que se probara la ropa. Sakura le sonrió antes de entrar.

Sakura se encontraba ahora en el vestidor con un montón de trajes que probarse, unos escogidos por ella misma, que había visto en el catálogo y otros por... Eri.

"Fue un error usar la palabra **extrovertido**" pensó con una gotaza en la cabeza una vez mirarse al espejo con uno de los trajes que la chica le había pasado.

-¿listo Sakura? - dijo la voz de la castaña del otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Qué tal? - No creía que eso fuera una buena idea pero...

Salió del vestidor... luciendo una camisa color negra con un escote atrás que surcaba toda su espalda... una "microfalda" color azul con rayas negras que apenas y le tapaba algo. Y unas botas color negras de cuero que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo. Sakura lucía sumamente apenada, con la cara más roja que tomate.

-Wow niña... ¿Y tenías escondido ese cuerpo bajo todos esos trapos? - dijo Eri impresionada mientras Sakura salía para que le vieran.

-No creo que me quede - susurró apenada.

-¿Que no te queda? Míralo por tí misma y luego me dices si no te queda... - dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban al otro lado de la tienda y a los cuales se les caía la baba al ver a la chica salir del vestidor. Sakura se avergonzó horriblemente, era la primera vez que le miraban de aquella manera.

Sakura lo pensó por unos momentos... en definitiva quería llamar la atención de Syaoran... miró a Eri.

-¿Crees que con esto... podré llamar la atención de un chico? - preguntó apenada en un susurro. la verdad... aunque tantos planes que hubiera hecho, se sentía cohibida... era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

-No solo llamarás la atención de un chico - contestó la castaña cómplice - llamarás la atención de todo el colegio - le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura sonrió mientras se observaba al espejo, en definitiva... iba a comprar más ropa como esa... después de todo... eso era parte del plan. **"Conquistar a Syaoran" **

Luego de más o menos dos horas de escoger ropa y una hora más mientras escogía el maquillaje apropiado con la ayuda de Eri, luego salió de la tienda... el traje que llevaba era algo como una camisa (Que parecía un vestido) que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas color rojo, con un cierre al frente. Abajo de este atuendo que parecía una falda se notaba un short color negro, y por último terminaba en unas botas...

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas? - preguntó Eri viendo que la chica no podía con tanta ropa, zajas con zapatos y accesorios de maquillaje - después de todo, ya salí de mi turno en la tienda.

-te lo agradecería - contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes auto?

-Hai.

Sakura pensó que la castaña iba a ayudarle pero en seguida la chica llamó a unos muchachos que estaban en la tienda.

-Oigan ustedes! - llamó Eri a modo de orden. los chicos le miraron extrañados - Necesitamos llevar estas bolsas al auto de ella - señaló a la ojijade - así que... si fueran tan amables de ayudarnos...

En seguida como si ella hubiera levantado un látigo en dirección a ellos los chicos tomaron las bolsas.

-Vamos - dijo Eri a una Sakura bastante avergonzada. No pensó que iba a poner a los chicos a llevar las bolsas.

En el transcurso al auto comenzaron a hablar. Sakura se impresionó de la tranquilidad con la que estaban llevando la conversación... y se estaban riendo juntas... nunca pensó que se iba a sentir tranquila al llevar ese atuendo y la verdad era que le gustaba por vez primera tener la atención de las personas que le rodeaban y no paraban de verle. Era totalmente increíble.

-¿Sabes Sakura? Me has caído bien... ¿Por qué no somos amigas?

Dijo mientras ayudaba a la ojijade a meter sus cosas en el auto. Sakura le miró extrañada. Pero al momento asintió.

-Arigato - dijo Sakura entrando a este.

-Bien... regresa cuando quieras Sakura - dijo Eri mientras se dirigía a un chico de cabello pelirrojo que se había quedado mirando a Sakura con cara de indiferencia pero a la vez...

"¡YATAAA! ¡ESE NO PUEDE SER SORA AKIRO O SI?

Vio a Eri entrar al auto del pelirrojo que también entró.

Sonrió al notar que el chico no le quitó la mirada de encima. Pero se adentró al auto. Acomodó el espejo retrovisor... y se peinó el cabello con la mano...

La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito... había cambiado su apariencia... seguro y no le reconocían. Sonrió de forma pícara al espejo, los lentes de contacto también le sentaban a la perfección. Observó las bolsas con la ropa en el puesto trasero.

Sacó la libreta que había dejado en el auto... y con un lápiz comenzó a marcar con una línea de "Hecho"

-Dientes... sin brakes... Listo.

-Lentes de contacto... Listo.

-Cambio de Cabello... Listo.

-Cambio de guardarropa... Listo.

-Comprar maquillaje... Listo.

Se había gastado 800 dólares en ropa... y 100 más en maquillaje.

Pero... había tenido éxito con el **paso 1. Transformación... **

Con el siguiente paso... comenzaremos a trabajar con la **mente Lee**... sonrió... Syaoran se encontraba un paso más cerca.

**Continuará...**


End file.
